


You Always Light My Way

by luthien82



Category: Glee
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Curtain Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is at a total loss when he comes home one night to find their flat in disarray and his husband upset in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Light My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for beta duty go to the usual suspect, **adela_nightmoon** :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

When Blaine entered their apartment that night, he was convinced for a terrible moment that they’d been robbed. His bag slid off his shoulder while he looked at all the upended cushions and papers strewn around their living room. His heart beat frantically in his chest and he was drafting a list in his head on what to do first - _Call the police, then call Kurt, then talk Kurt down from a panic attack, then call the insurance company_ \- when he heard someone retching in their bathroom.

His heart almost stopped, then panic welled up in his throat and he stormed through their living room shouting, “Kurt?!” Oh God, had Kurt been _home_? Was he hurt? Oh dear God, please don’t let him be hurt.

He came to a stumbling halt in the doorway where Kurt was kneeling in front of the toilet, heaving and crying so hard that his whole body was shaking. The bathroom didn’t look much better than their living room. Someone had also taken the drain of their sink apart, with residue water dripping all over the tiles. The panic made Blaine’s heart constrict painfully.

“Kurt?” he asked tentatively, not wanting to upset him any more than he so clearly already was. Kurt didn’t react at all, so Blaine entered the bathroom and carefully sank down next to him. He put a hand on Kurt’s back and started stroking him slowly. “What happened?” he asked quietly, trying not to spook him any further. Kurt was shaking like a leaf and Blaine wanted nothing more than take him into his arms and kill whoever had done this to him.

“I lost it,” Kurt bit out between gasps, still not giving up his hold on the toilet bowl.

Blaine wasn’t quite sure what Kurt was talking about. “What do you mean?”

“I lost my ring,” Kurt said, finally raising his head to look at Blaine. His face was red and splotchy, his eyes swollen from crying. “I lost my wedding ring, Blaine,” he whispered, then his face crumpled and new tears sprang up in his eyes.

It was then that Blaine realized they hadn’t been robbed, and Kurt wasn’t in here because he was hurt. The earlier panic eased somewhat, but now he was faced with a whole set of new problems.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and the heated glare Kurt shot him was almost a relief.

“Of course I’m sure, Blaine!” he said, waving his hand around to encompass the chaotic state of their apartment. “What do you think I’ve been _doing_ all afternoon, redecorating?”

Before Blaine could say anything – hopefully soothing - in return, Kurt’s face fell yet again. “I searched everywhere, just to make sure. But it wasn’t anywhere in the living room and then I remembered that I’d taken it off earlier to wash my hands so I was sure it must’ve fallen down the drain-“ Well, that certainly explained why their sink was currently out of order. “-but it wasn’t in there either so it’s probably God knows where by now and I’m so _sorry_ , Blaine!”

Blaine blinked, his hand stopping the slow caressing. If possible, Kurt looked even more devastated at that so Blaine hurriedly slid his hand to Kurt’s neck and squeezed it. “What are you sorry for, Kurt?”

Kurt stared at him as if _he_ was the one who’d lost his mind. “Blaine. I _lost_ my _wedding_ ring. I let it _fall down_ the _drain_.” He looked horrified. “Oh god, we haven’t even been married for a year and I already lost my wedding ring. I never lose anything important! How could this have happened?”

“Oh Kurt,” Blaine said gently and finally pulled him into a hug. Kurt’s arms slid around his waist and he squeezed tight, his face buried against Blaine’s neck. New tears were falling, soaking into Blaine’s shirt. He kissed Kurt’s temple and rocked him back and forth. “It’s okay, we can get a new one,” he said, trying to console Kurt.

He only cried harder. “I don’t _want_ a new one. I want the old one. I want the ring _you_ gave me.”

Oh.

Something warm unfurled in Blaine’s chest and he hugged Kurt harder, stroking his back and his hair. “We’ll figure it out,” he promised, rocking Kurt back and forth.

* * *

“He’s taking a nap now,” Blaine finished, sighing. “What am I supposed to do? He was so upset!”

“Well,” Carole said, hesitating. “It _was_ his wedding ring. How would you feel if you’d lost yours?”

Blaine’s breath caught at the mere thought. He looked down at the slim band encircling his left ring finger, remembering when Kurt had put it there and the joy and love and devotion shining in his blue eyes. His hand curled into a fist, protecting the band of gold as if someone might take it from him right this second.

“I see your point,” he said quietly. If the mere thought of losing his wedding ring made him want to curl up and die, he couldn’t even begin to guess how Kurt felt right now. It wasn’t so much the ring itself but all the memories and promises associated with it that held something special.

He stopped his listless wandering of the living room when an idea sprang to mind. What if…

“What if we renewed our vows?”

“You haven’t even been married for a year,” Carole pointed out, though she didn’t sound quite as skeptical as he would’ve thought she might.

“I know, but think about it. We could exchange new rings on our first anniversary. Our promises haven’t changed, we still love each other. But that way we could have the memories _and_ the rings connected to them.”

Carole was silent for so long that Blaine started to doubt his reasoning. “Do you think it might work?”

“I think it’s a very lovely idea,” Carole said. “But in the end it’s really up to Kurt. Talk to him about it, honey.”

“I will.”

It had to work. Seeing Kurt so upset physically _hurt_. He had to make it better somehow. He just hoped Kurt would let him.

* * *

Blaine was making a pot of tea a couple hours later when he heard Kurt move around in the hall, shortly followed by the closing of the bathroom door. He heard Kurt curse quietly, then silence. After a minute or two he appeared in the door to the kitchen, hugging himself and smiling sheepishly at Blaine.

“I’ll fix the bathroom sink tomorrow,” he said before coming over to stand next to Blaine. He didn’t hesitate to lean over and kiss the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“How’re you feeling?”

Kurt shrugged, then admitted, “Still awful, but better than earlier.”

“Slow progress is still progress,” Blaine said, grinning when Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

“Have you eaten yet?” Kurt asked, starting to open and close kitchen cabinets.

Blaine shook his head. “Not yet.”

Studiously not looking at him, Kurt asked, “Can I make you something?”

Blaine had been fluent in translating Kurt Hummel for seven years now. Kurt asking him if he could cook wasn’t so much about Blaine, it was more about the therapeutic nature of putting together a meal. Kurt needed something to calm his nerves, and if he could feed Blaine something healthy in the process – well, he’d known what to expect when he married Kurt, so he definitely wouldn’t complain.

“I’d love that,” Blaine said, sliding his arm around Kurt’s waist and pressing a lingering kiss behind his ear. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Kurt replied, his voice husky. He leaned back into Blaine’s embrace for a moment before starting his cooking preparations in earnest. Blaine knew he’d only be a nuisance from now on so he poured a cup of the earlier brewed tea and left the kitchen.

He’d tidied up the living room a bit while Kurt had been sleeping, but it was still more chaotic than usual. He sighed, put his cup of tea on the coffee table and started stacking papers. Why Kurt had thought his ring might be on either of their desks or in one of their bookshelves, Blaine would probably never know – he definitely didn’t plan to ask, he valued all of his limbs – but he’d been very thorough in his search, that was for sure. He put everything he was sure of its place back to where it belonged, but then he stumbled upon one of their porn DVDs. How had that even got here? They kept those in the bedroom in a back corner of their closet.

Blaine shook his head, picking it up and walking down the hall to put it back where it belonged. He looked at the cover and grinned when he read the title. It was one of Kurt’s favorites, even though he’d never admit to it out loud.

He entered their bedroom and moved straight to the closet, putting the DVD on top of their stack. Maybe watching it might cheer Kurt up again. He was particularly fond of the one guy who reminded him of Blaine – not that he’d ever admit to it – getting a rather enthusiastic blow job. Kurt loved that particular scene, because the two guys had clearly been very into it and Kurt was definitely into _that_.

Blaine shook his head to dislodge those thoughts for now and shut the closet door. When he turned, his gaze landed on their bed. The sheets were mussed from Kurt’s earlier nap, and Blaine couldn’t help a small smile when he realized that Kurt must’ve held onto Blaine’s pillow in his sleep. He walked over to straighten it again and to dispose of a few tissues that had somehow gotten into their bed. One of them slipped between his bedside table and the bed and he cursed. Crouching down, he tried to slip his hand into the gap, but it was too small. Kurt would kill him if he left the used tissue wherever it had landed, so Blaine sighed and heaved the bedside table a bit to the side.

“Gotcha,” he said when he located the missing tissue and was in the process of turning back to the bedside table to put it back into place when something caught his eye.

He reached out before his brain had even registered what he was looking at. His fingers slid over the slim gold band, picking it up.

 _'My teenage dream, K &B, May 2016'_ the inscription read.

Blaine’s breath caught and his heart was thumping hard in his chest. A sudden adrenaline rush washed over him and his hand closed in a fist around the precious, _precious_ wedding ring while he shot to his feet, everything else forgotten except getting to Kurt and putting him out of his misery.

But when he got to the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks inside the doorway. Kurt’s back was turned to him and he was humming something quietly under his breath. He seemed so much more relaxed than he had ten minutes ago and he was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen.

“Kurt,” he said, his voice shaking with all the emotions suddenly flooding him. Kurt turned, saw his face and hurried over.

“Are you okay?” he asked, clearly worried. When he raised his hand to cup Blaine’s cheek, he stopped him.

“I found something.” He brought up his hand still curled into a fist and slowly uncurled it, revealing the wedding ring sitting on his palm.

Kurt’s breath caught when he realized what he was looking at. Blaine never took his eyes off Kurt’s face while he stared at the ring, slowly raising his hand to ghost a finger over it. He saw the disbelief morph into relief before Kurt looked up, tears in his eyes but also with a smile so wide it was blinding.

“Where did you find it?” he asked, not taking his eyes off Blaine or making an attempt to take the ring.

“Between the bed and the bedside table. It must’ve rolled off the top.”

“It must’ve,” Kurt agreed, his gaze back on the ring. Silence reigned, then Kurt shyly asking, “Put it back on me?”

Blaine’s throat tightened but at the same time warmth spread out in his chest. He took the ring carefully, raised Kurt’s hand and slipped it back on, never looking away from Kurt’s eyes which were now spilling over with a fresh wave of tears, though this time, Blaine was sure, out of joy.

Kurt’s hand curled into a fist as soon as the ring was back in its place. He stared down at it, his thumb smoothing over it. “I’m never going to take it off again,” he vowed, then slid his hand to the back of Blaine’s head and pulled him into a kiss. They both sighed into it while they nipped at each other’s lips, not unlike their first kiss as lawfully wedded husbands, and at the thought alone Blaine couldn’t help the tears welling up in him as well.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips, his arms now both slung around Blaine’s neck. Their foreheads touched while they swayed on their feet, exhausted and elated and so many emotions in between.

“I love you too,” he said back, clinging to Kurt who was so strong and never let anyone put him down but could fall apart at the mere thought of having lost his wedding ring. How could he _not_ love him with everything he had?

“Thank you for bringing it back to me.”

“Anytime.”

They stayed like that for another moment before Kurt broke away to tend to their dinner. He gave Blaine one last kiss and smile before he ushered him out of the kitchen. Before he left, he saw Kurt looking down at the ring that was back on his finger and reveled in the smile curling his husband’s lips.


End file.
